Von Löwinnen und Drachen
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu "Drachenbändiger küssen besser".


So, das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu Drachenbändiger küssen besser. Bitte vorher unbedingt lesen, da ihr sonst nicht wisst, worum es geht.  
Die Idee mit der Kette hab ich übrigens aus. "The Dragon and his Lioness"übernommen.  
So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen  
Eure Tali

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört J.K.R. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

 _Drei Wochen später, war zwischen den Brüdern soweit wieder alles in Ordnung. Am Vortag waren sie alle zusammen etwas trinken gewesen, bevor sie sich heute wieder zum obligatorischen Sonntagsessen im Fuchsbau treffen würden. Fred und George hatten dieses Mal den Weckdienst übernommen und klingelten eine Stunde vor der verabredeten Zeit bei allen, damit auch niemand zu spät sein würde. Und so kam es auch, dass Charlie Weasley ihnen noch halb verschlafen, nur in Shorts, die Tür öffnete. „Morgen, Charlie...", grinsten die beiden, bevor sie erst Schritte aus dem Schlafzimmer und dann eine Frauenstimme hörten. „Schatz, wer ist es denn?"  
Fred und George Weasley klappte der Mund auf, als sie Hermione Granger, nur in eine Decke gehüllt, in der Schlafzimmertür stehen sahen.  
Charlie Weasley hingegen schloss nur die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ganz mieses Timing, Liebes..." Jetzt waren sie wohl oder übel aufgeflogen._

Familientreffen

Charlie und Hermione hatten sich in Rekordzeit fertig gemacht und waren zum Fuchsbau appariert, wo sie Fred und George, welche mit ihrer Runde fertig waren, gerade noch so abfingen. „Kein einziges Wort, ihr beiden!", knurrte Charlie und zog seine Brüder in eine dichte Baumgruppe. So schnell würde er sie nicht entkommen lassen. „Weder Hermione, noch ich wollen, dass ihr es jemandem erzählt." „Aber was für Familienmitglieder wären wir, wenn wir es den anderen nicht sagen würden?" „Verdammt gute! Aber mal ernsthaft...wir wollen es ihnen selbst sagen!", erklärte Charlie seinen Brüdern, die mehr oder weniger begeistert zustimmten. Dann sah er noch einmal zu Hermione, welche gerade ins Haus ging und freudig von Molly empfangen wurde. „Du liebst sie wohl wirklich sehr?", fragte George nun ernst. „Ja, sie ist die eine...", erklärte Charlie. „Gut. Dann werden wir ausnahmsweise nichts sagen...", erklärte Fred ernst, bevor sie zum Haus gingen.

Das Essen verlief wie immer sehr lustig, besonders da Fred und George Charlie die ganze Zeit aufzogen, doch irgendwann reichte es Ginny mit den Anspielungen, die wohl nur die Zwillinge und Charlie verstanden. „Jungs, was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte sie nach dem ungefähr neunten Kommentar. Fred und George grinsten. „Nichts...wir waren heute morgen nur Weckdienst machen..." „...Als Charlie ziemlich verschlafen zur Tür kam..." „Und deshalb müsst ihr ihn so aufziehen?" Ginny verstand ihre Brüder nicht. „Nein, nicht deshalb..." „...Es liegt eher daran, dass seine Freundin wohl eine Minute später in der Schlafzimmertür stand...", grinste Fred und George ergänzte wieder. „...Und zwar genauso wie auf dem zweiten Bild..." Alle die das Bild kannten, grinsten jetzt, bis Bill etwas einfiel. „Dann wisst ihr, wer sie ist!" „Ja..." „...aber wir wollen uns weder mit Charlie noch seiner Freundin anlegen...", ergänzte George seinen Bruder.

Später nach dem Essen saßen die meisten der Familienmitglieder im Garten zusammen und redeten über die neusten Ereignisse. Nach einer Weile wollte Ginny ins Haus gehen, um Kürbissaft für alle nach draußen zu levitieren, als sie ein Kichern hörte, das von der Seite des Hauses kam. Verwirrt hörte sie noch einmal genau hin. „Charlie..." Ja, eindeutig ein weibliches Kichern. Aber waren nicht alle im Garten? Leise schlich sie weiter, bis sie um die Ecke schauen konnte. Was sie dort sah, ließ ihr beinah die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Hermione stand, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, in einer schwer einsehbaren Ecke... Und vor ihr stand Charlie, eine Hand an Hermiones Taille unter ihrem Top und mit der anderen stütze er sich am Haus ab, während er Hermiones Hals küsste und ihr immer wieder etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was sie kichern ließ. „Ich liebe dich, Charlie..." „Ich liebe dich auch, meine kleine Löwin...", antwortete er ihr. Hermione legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn nun richtig und ziemlich leidenschaftlich. Das war Für Ginny definitiv der Moment um zu verschwinden. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie eigentlich Kürbissaft holen wollte, als sie sich immer noch etwas verstört an den Tisch neben Fred und George setzte. „Ginny, alles in Ordnung?", George sah seine kleine Schwester etwas besorgt an, besonders als diese wie zur Antwort ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ. „Ginny..?!" Ginny sah zu ihren beiden Brüdern und murmelte leise „Ich hab Dinge gesehen, die ich niemals sehen wollte...", bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder auf den Tisch knallen ließ. Vielleicht würde so das Bild von Hermione und ihrem Bruder verschwinden.  
Fred und George lachten nur, bevor sie mit einem Accio den Kürbissaft und Gläser zu sich riefen. Sie wollten den anderen den Anblick von Charlie und Hermione ersparen.

Hermione und Charlie hingegen genossen die Zeit allein, bevor Charlie sie schließlich einmal küsste und ihre Hand nahm. „Hermione, ich hab nachgedacht. Wir sollten es den anderen sagen." Sie sah ihn etwas ängstlich an. „Meinst du wirklich?" Die meisten der Familie vermuteten die ganze Zeit, dass etwas zwischen ihr und Ron lief und Hermione war irgendwie nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, was sie denken und sagen würden. Ron und sie waren doch schließlich nur gute Freunde. „Ja. Ich will allen zeigen, dass du mein Mädchen bist. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um die anderen. Sie werden es verstehen." Etwas unsicher nickte sie dann doch. „In Ordnung." Die Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, hatte auch Vorteile. Immerhin konnten sie sich dann küssen ohne sich erst ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen. Charlie lächelte. „Dann sollten wir es ihnen vielleicht am besten gleich sagen." So konnte sich seine Familie noch genug mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.

Gemeinsam gingen sie also zu den anderen, wo sich die beiden wieder an ihre Plätze setzten. Nach einer Weile ergriff Charlie das Wort. „Ich muss euch etwas sagen." Unter dem Tisch griff Hermione nach seiner Hand. „Geht es um deine Freundin?", grinste Fred und Charlie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ja, es geht um meine Freundin." „Die von der du uns immer noch kaum etwas erzählt hast!", warf nun Bill ein. „Ich würde euch ja etwas erzählen, wenn ihr mich zu Wort kommen lassen würdet.", knurrte der Drachenbändiger nun und wollte gerade weiter reden, als George breit grinsend meinte. „In Ordnung. Du wolltest uns also was über beide Freundin erzählen." Charlie war kurz davor seine Brüder zu verhexen. Solang er weiter reden würde, würden sie sich einen Spaß daraus machen ihn zu unterbrechen. Er wartete also den perfekten Augenblick ab, bevor er grinste. „Wisst ihr was? Scheiß auf das Gerede!" Und damit hatte er Hermione zu sich gezogen und küsste sie. Das was er beabsichtigt hatte, trat ein. Bill verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft, Percys Glas verharrte erneut in der Luft auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund, Audrey und Angelina quietschten vor Freude um die Wette und den anderen klappte einfach nur der Mund auf. Fred und George hingen grinsten nur breit und Ginny ließ ihren Kopf erneut auf die Tischplatte knallen.

„Du und Hermione?!" Ron war geschockt. Seine beste Freundin und sein acht Jahre älterer Bruder?! Er dachte wieder an die Zeichnung und sein Kopf gesellte sich neben den von Ginny. An solche Sachen wollte er nicht denken. Klar, Hermione sah mittlerweile schon verdammt heiß aus, aber sie und sein Bruder?! Nein.

Molly Weasley hingegen war absolut begeistert. Hermione war sowieso schon wie eine Tochter für sie und endlich hatte Charlie jemanden gefunden. In ihren Gedanken begann sie schon mal die Hochzeit zu planen. Außerdem könnte Hermione ihr sicher dabei helfen, Charlie zu ändern. Und genau das sprach Molly Weasley auch nach einer Weile an, als sie einen Moment allein mit Hermione redete. Nämlich, dass Charlie sich unbedingt einen ungefährlicheren Job suchen sollte und ob Hermione ihn nicht dazu überreden könnte. Die Reaktion, welche sie allerdings von der klügsten Hexe ihres Zeitalters bekam, war allerdings das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was sie erwartet hatte.  
Hermione wurde erst kreidebleich und dann langsam rot vor Zorn. „Nein Molly!", sagte sie laut, sodass jeder sie hören konnte, bevor sie zu Charlie ging, ihm einen Kuss gab und sich dann wieder Molly zuwandte. „Ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen, Charlie ändern zu wollen. Ich liebe ihn nämlich genau so wie er ist. Charlie liebt es mit Drachen zu arbeiten und er ist glücklich damit. Und auch, wenn ich oft Angst um ihn habe, wenn er bei der Arbeit ist, werde ich nicht versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten. Und wenn du jetzt etwas anderes suchst, um ihn zu verändern..." Molly blickte ertappt drein, „Ich werde dir auch da nicht helfen. Ich mag zum Beispiel Charlies Kleidungsstil, seine Drachentattoos und seine Frisur. Und wenn ich ihn zwingen würde, dass zu ändern, wäre er nicht mehr mein Charlie." Das waren die Hauptpunkte, die Molly immer wieder anführte. Und Hermione wusste ganz genau, dass Charlie nie glücklich wäre, wenn sie ihn ändern würde. Außerdem liebte sie ihn so wie er war.

Charlie hingegen grinste nur breit und legte einen Arm um Hermiones Schulter. Er hatte wirklich unglaubliches Glück mit seiner Freundin. Dann schlug sich Angelina die Hand vor die Stirn. „Wie haben wir eigentlich nur so blöd sein können? Wir hätten es schon vor Monaten wissen können." Sie deutete auf die goldene Kette, welche Hermione um den Hals trug. Sie zeigte einen Drachen, welcher beschützend um eine Löwin gerollt war. „Ja, die hat Charlie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt." „Wie lang geht das eigentlich mit euch?" meldete sich nun auch Percy zu Wort. „Seit dem Ende des Krieges. Hermione wollte doch damals Abstand von den ganzen Reportern und so, also hatte ich sie eingeladen mit mir nach Rumänien zu gehen. Drei Wochen später waren wir ein Paar.", grinste er. Die genauen Umstände, nämlich das fast ein Drache Hackfleisch aus ihm gemacht hätte und Hermione ihn gesund gepflegt hatte, ließ er dabei lieber außen vor. „Das sind jetzt über zwei Jahre und da habt ihr nichts gesagt?!", Bill war etwas enttäuscht von seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Ja, wir wollten gern unsere Ruhe...und zwar vor euch allen." Er hatte gewusst, was passieren würde. Seine Mutter versuchte Hermione und ihn Richtung Hochzeit zu drängen. „Wohnt ihr eigentlich zusammen?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Wir suchen noch das ideale Haus."

„Hermione, einwas verstehe ich nicht...Als wir vor einer Weile die Patroni geübt haben, warum hast du da keinen Patronus zustande gebracht? Du müsstest doch genügend glückliche Erinnerungen haben." Es war Harry gerade eingefallen und diese Frage wurmte ihn schon seit dem fraglichen Tag. Hermione schmunzelte, zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte. „Expecto Patronum."  
Im ersten Moment geschah gar nicht, bevor dann ein extrem hell leuchtender und riesiger Drache, anstelle ihres Otters, aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs hervorbrach.


End file.
